


Phoenix Blood

by scribblenubbin



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah takes on Faith at Wolfram and Hart.  There's a secret that Lilah has been hiding for a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The Story So Far_  
  
Faith has left Sunnydale behind in pursuit of greener pastures. Not wanting to join Angel and his gang of do-gooders and after spending a couple of months hunting for any demon she can lay her hands on, she has been discovered by the management of Wolfram and Hart, or more precisely, Lilah has learnt via her sources in the demonic underground that a Rogue Slayer is in town and is doing a rather efficient job of killing off some of the firms more prestigious clients.  
  
Lilah herself was in a brief relationship with Cordelia, one that ended rather abruptly due to Cordy's untimely death. Whilst Lilah was definitely not in love with her, she misses Cordy, or more precisely the sex they had. The relationship was fun while it lasted, but Lilah has convinced herself into moving on by looking at Cordelia's bad points rather than the positive attributes she possessed.  
  
At the point where we join the story, Faith has been in the employ of Wolfram and Hart for a couple of months.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Faith. In order to work at the level Wolfram and Hart expected of her, Lilah had to have faith. Faith in what she was doing was important to the high-powered lawyer, but not as important as the new recruit at the firm with the same name. The rogue Vampire Slayer was good at her work, for one thing she followed orders without question and for another, she was, well, she was... Faith was an asset both to Wolfram and Hart and her new boss, Lilah. The agile young woman fulfilled her new role as hired assassin with ease and grace, often returning with the head of a 'client' before the deadline. That was something Lilah admired greatly - efficiency. When working for a law firm, efficiency was vital. However, those were not the only things Lilah admired in Faith: her effortless beauty, the way she said 'five by five' when asked how things went, and the way her chestnut hair moved as she walked. Any other lawyer in any other firm would have backed away from the lust towards another employee bubbling up inside as it was ethically wrong, but this was a seriously corrupt lawyer in a seriously demonic firm - ethics and morals didn't come into it. Neither did the fact that she had had a brief fling with Cordelia Chase bother her. Cordelia was an ex-client, and another ex-Scooby who had gone to work for Angel, before meeting a rather sticky end at the hand of a demonically possessed Wesley Wyndham-Price. In fact on reflection, whilst the fling could have turned into quite a racy relationship had she not been eaten (Cordelia did like bondage), her constant moaning about Xander and the way he lusted after Buffy and cheated on her with that annoying witch Willow, was irksome. Faith didn't seem as clingy or as stuck in the past. Now the question was how to go about this. Wining and dining did not seem appropriate. As she sat down and looked at her caseload, something caught her eye - a case entitled 'Phoenix Blood.' It was a case that had interested her for some time. By the brief second look she had had at the file, Lilah could tell that this was a case that would need more than one person on it. It would mean a trip to the European division of the firm, a chance to escape from LA and the constantly waging war between Wolfram and Hart and Angel Investigations. A chance to be alone with Faith.  
  
*  
  
Faith walked into the Wolfram and Hart building in a state of annoyance and confusion. Her boss had pulled her off assignment and demanded a meeting with her in her office. Faith had been so close to capturing that ruddy Zombie Master and slaying him for not paying his dues that she felt cheated of the kill. The hunt had been exhilarating and now it was all in vain. Bureaucracy was a waist of time. Especially when it meant having to follow orders that involved coffee and meetings. She wanted to be out there on the job. 'Then again… no.' Faith dismissed the coming thought as quickly as it arrived. Liaisons with those in higher ranks were not something Faith planned to get involved with, even though there was something definitely attractive about Lilah. But there was also something puzzling about her as well. Faith couldn't quite place her finger on it. She knew that Lilah was a dangerous woman, much like her, and that to cross her would be a fatal mistake, but she couldn't help wondering if there was something else to the vivacious, slightly older woman.

  
Climbing the last lot of stairs leading to the floor on which Lilah's office was situated, Faith half wished she had taken the lift, but the cues had been too long and it would have meant faffing around for ages, and if there was one thing Faith had learnt in the two months since she had joined the company, her boss did not like to be kept waiting. But at least Lilah was straightforwardly annoyed if you were late. Buffy on the other hand just looked at you with an air of arrogance, which was more irritating than anything else, Faith couldn't help but feel that she should have run the blond slayer through with a dagger when she had had the chance. Reaching Lilah's office, she couldn't see any sign of her boss's secretary so she walked up to the door and knocked. “Come in.” Came the order from the other side. Faith turned the knob and walked into the spacious room.

  
“Take a seat, Faith.” Lilah sat behind her desk, her hands placed firmly on the edges of a manila file, a couple of mugs of steaming Columbian coffee in front of her. “I'll get straight to the point, there's a rather tricky case I need your help with. One, which ranks higher in the eyes of my superiors than the one you have been dealing with. It is of the utmost importance that what I am about to say does not leave this room.” Faith nodded.

“The case in question has come to our attention via the European office in France. Apparently, there is a group of Vampires in Paris that are on the way to making themselves damn near immortal. They have discovered that by drinking just the right amount of Phoenix blood so as not to poison themselves, they are protected by the healing powers of the bird for sustained periods of time. Whilst it does not last the full five hundred years of the bird's reputed existence due to the continual need of a vampire to feast on living creatures to continue 'living', it can protect them from injury for up to five or six days.

“Now, as you can imagine, this is making their kind difficult to control, and our firm has always prided itself on being at the top of the demonic food chain. A problem like this could seriously damage our position in the demonic underworld.”

“So what you're saying is, you want me to go over there and destroy them before their next bird bath?”

“Not exactly, it's a bit more complicated than that. This Vampire group is highly respected amongst the living dead, and to go in guns blazing would mean putting Wolfram and Hart in severe danger. This task is going to need a stealthier approach. The management have asked that I go over personally and take my best and brightest with me. In short, it will be the two of us on this trip. My brains and your brawn shall we say?” Was there a glint in her eyes with that last comment? Faith couldn't tell.

If there had been, it was gone as quickly as it had arrived. Wishful thinking perhaps. As much as Faith tried to deny how attractive Lilah was, her lust seemed to be controlling her thoughts, and she knew that soon it would be impossible to control her insatiable desire to feel that beautiful, pale skin next to her own. A smile flickered across the brunette's face momentarily as she imagined the two of them together in a king-sized double bed.

“Okay, so when do we leave?”  
  
*  
  
Lilah studied Faith's reaction as she told her that the two of them would be going abroad together. The young woman had taken it all on board as if it was nothing more than another job, but still, there was that smile, the one that darted across her features before she asked when they were going. This girl was definitely subtler in her body language than Cordelia had been, but all the same, that so familiar spark was there. Lilah had enjoyed Cordy's openness and dependence at first, but she had slowly driven her round the bend. Faith's independent streak and her obvious need to control her emotions excited Lilah. As soon as that pressure cooker of emotions exploded, Lilah knew that they would be in for one hell of a steamy time.


	2. Chapter 2

The following afternoon, just before three the two women boarded a plane heading for the Charles de Gaulle airport in the splendid city of Paris. Neither was said to say goodbye to the dreary, overcast mid-winter LA weather. Travelling incognito, both were wearing casual clothing - nothing unusual for Faith, working in a suit wasn't exactly part of the job description, but Lilah, her hair flowing free, wearing a pair of tight black jeans, blue vest and white hoodie looked amazing in Faith's eyes. Sitting in First Class, the pair looked like friends going on holiday. Both enjoyed the free glass of champagne and the food. Faith was so glad she had left the unpaid role of Slayer far behind her - this job definitely had its perks - even if she had signed a contract for forty years service. But hey, she had a nice apartment and a comfortable salary; a few more business trips like this would make her extremely happy. It wasn't long after they had left LA when the female flight attendant brought round the pillows, comforters, eye masks and sleep suits for the passengers. Lilah gratefully took hers and was soon asleep, as she'd had to fit a full morning in at the office and finish of some reports the previous night before boarding the plane. Faith, however, was used to working well into the night, and it was far too early for her to sleep. Instead she pulled a French phrase book out of her backpack and set about trying to learn the various phrases in it that she would need. The trouble was “ass kicking time” was not a commonly used saying, and “five by five” just didn't sound right as “cinq par cinq”. Then again, Lilah would probably be the one doing the talking, so what was the point? All Faith would have to do was dole out the punishment. Throwing the book back into the bag in disgust, she pulled out her MP3 player and nestled into the chair, the songs of Sprung Monkey playing in her ears. “God she looks hot, laying there like that!” thought Faith as she drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
*  
  
As Lilah slept, she dreamt of something that she would have to keep secret in her waking hours, for now at least. In her dream, she and Faith were in a bedroom in the suite at the hotel they'd be staying in. Neither was wearing much, and they were going at it in an excited frenzy. The silk sheets beneath them were barely remaining on the bed. As dream Lilah reached the point of total ecstasy, the real Lilah was woken up with a bang. The plane was experiencing what the pilot called a bit of minor turbulence, but what the passengers called a roller coaster ride. None of the First Class occupants were sleeping anymore. A hysterical young woman with red hair, sitting two or three rows behind Lilah and Faith was screaming, the male flight attendant and the passenger seated next to her were trying to calm her down. Faith jokingly offered to quieten her down in a “permanent way” if that was what her boss wanted. Lilah looked at her with an amused smile and assured her that that was not what she wanted, although she appreciated the thought.

“Actually, that bitch's tantrum gives us a chance to discuss business without being overheard.”

“Right, lay it on me.” Said Faith, although unbeknownst to either of them, both she and Lilah were actually thinking, 'Lay me.'

“We'll arrive in Paris at about 6:30 am local time. We're being picked up by one of the firm's drivers and being driven straight to the office. The bags will be delivered to the hotel for us. Once at the office, we're to meet with a Monsieur La Fontaine. He will brief us on the situation and inform us of the location in which they think the Vampires are hiding. Then back to the hotel to freshen up and sleep, before heading out as soon as it gets dark to start our search.”

“Right, briefing, little sleep, slayage. Got ya.”

“Well right on the first two. There'll be no slaying to begin with. We have to find them first. Then there's the small issue of sending in one of the vamps still under Wolfram and Hart's control to infiltrate their group, and that's gonna be hard as they're a pretty tight group. You'll be able to slay soon enough. Everything clear?”

“Crystal.” Faith's mouth frowned, but her eyes smiled a mischievous smile. She was definitely sending all the right signals, and Lilah knew it. The only thing was, did Faith? Faith had told herself that getting involved with the vivacious lawyer was not something she should do, but her stiff resolve was weakening with every second spent in Lilah's company. The urges were just too strong.

“So, what sort of food do you like? We'll have to eat something before we go on the hunt. We could stay at the hotel, or we could go out for a meal nearer the last reported sighting of the group if you like. Just seems a waste to have the expense budget and not max it out.” Lilah hoped her young counterpart would take this question as nothing more than a friendly suggestion. Outwardly, at least, Faith did.

“I eat pretty much anything, as long as it's not that Gilesy posh stuff that he used to make us eat on special occasions. No frogs' legs or snails for me! I'm quite happy with a burger and fries.” She saw the look of disappointment in Lilah's eyes and quickly changed tack.

“Well, y'know, I don't mind spaghetti bolognaise and that sort of stuff. I just don't like eating animals that are slimy.” Had she retrieved herself? She sure as heck hoped that she had.

“Let's see - spaghetti bolognaise in Paris… might be possible, although it is an Italian dish. I'm sure we can find something we both like at the same place. Maybe one of the little café's down one of the back streets… we'll have to wait and see I guess.” 

If this business trip was also going to become the dirty little getaway Lilah wanted it to be, she was going to have to make sure she wasn't getting too soppy or romantic. The two of them being an item was an oddly satisfying idea, but not if it meant fluffy nights in, in front of the television watching some romance flick like 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' with a box of tissues and a bottle of wine. That would be going back to her relationship with Cordelia - fun whilst it lasted but totally over-emotional, especially for a six month fling that, whilst having the upside of great sex, was overall like having a lost puppy following you everywhere. In the beginning it had been great, both of them taking equal roles in the relationship, taking turns to lead and be led, but in the end, Lilah had done all the leading and Cordelia was incapable of making a decision on her own. Her instincts told Lilah that Faith would always have her independent streak, and that suited her fine. She only hoped that when Faith found out who she truly was, she wouldn't run a mile or turn on her.  
  
*  
  
Charles de Gaulle airport was a gigantic mass of chaos. They disembarked with little hassle, but the baggage took forever to arrive, and then they had to make their way through a crowded departure hall full of people complaining loudly in French that they had lost their luggage. The forty-minute drive to the French offices of Wolfram and Hart in the limousine with blacked out windows was uncomfortable to say the least, due to the potholes that lined some of the smaller roads. Add to that the extreme tiredness of both women, and rather than uncomfortable, the journey became a nightmare. At least the firm had put on breakfast for them. A selection of French pastries and plenty of hot, fresh coffee, soon they had enough caffeine in their systems to keep them awake for a month. They definitely would not be going to sleep when they reached the hotel. The briefing was dull to say the least, all the European official managed to tell them was that they thought the vampire group had last been seen in an alley not far from the Eiffel Tower. Which alley they had not been able to find out, and it left a wide search area. When they left for the hotel, Lilah was spitting flames over the incompetence of the branch. Faith, however, was a little more excited as it meant that once more she could become engaged in the thrill of the hunt. The more despondent Lilah became, the more wound up Faith became. To Lilah, the whole situation was becoming an annoyance - she wanted to find the vampires and with little to go on, she was beginning to despair. This sulky attitude was turning Faith's head. The disappointment in the vivacious brunette's eyes was an invitation to the younger woman. Faith was determined to help Lilah out of her funk, but at that the same time she wasn't sure just how close she could get to her employer.


	3. Chapter 3

The two women arrived at the Paris Hilton at about eleven o'clock that morning. Their luggage had already been taken to their suite before they had finished the meeting, and after picking up their keys at the reception desk, they headed up to the penthouse. The penthouse suite was in Faith's words 'wicked'. The spacious suite had two bedrooms, a living room and two bathrooms, both ensuite. The mini-bar was fully stocked with every snack and drink that Faith could imagine, and the room service menu was amazing. Both beds were made up with silk sheets and pillows, and on the lilac pillowcases sat two mints. Faith could definitely get used to this sort of life. Lilah went into her room stating that she wanted a bath to freshen up and Faith was left on her own in the living room. She sat on one of the large white sofas for a couple of minutes, taking in her new surroundings before going to her own bathroom for a quick shower. She stripped off walking through the bedroom and within minutes was standing under the power shower, the water droplets clinging to her hair and bouncing off of her skin. The warmth of the shower awoke her body, and as she shampooed her hair, the ex-Slayer allowed her mind to wander. She thought of Lilah in the bath across the penthouse, relaxing in the bubble-filled water, candles surrounding the bathroom and smiled. As much as she had been trying to resist her feelings for the sexy lawyer, she had finally given in to the insatiable lust that was coursing through her veins. As she got out of the shower, her mind was made up. She headed towards Lilah's room, wearing just a bathrobe, and a towel around her hair.  
  
*  
  
Lilah had gotten out of the bath, feeling slightly less discontented. She had washed away the grime of the trip and the annoyance at the lack of useable information, and dressed in a silk negligee under her bathrobe, she towel dried her hair and headed into the living room. It may only have been half past twelve, but she fancied a dry martini. As she opened her bedroom door, she saw Faith coming towards her, strands of hair escaping the make-do turban on her head, her robe loosely tied around her waist showing off her cleavage.

“Faith, fancy a drink?” 'Okay, that was the dumbest line in the book!' Lilah couldn't believe how dumb she had sounded. She was so used to being the one in control, but the sight of the woman in front of her had thrown her.

“Yeah, sure. Coke with ice.” 'I mustn't let her know what I was thinking about.' Faith slumped onto one of the armchairs.

“Nothing stronger?”

“No. But you go ahead.” Lilah busied herself at the mini-bar. Faith sat, watching the backside of her employer as she bent over to retrieve the drinks. The hotel robe rode up and revealed the bottom of the pink silk negligee she was wearing. Faith's eyes lit up as her brain tried to control her inner desires. She had the faintest trace of a smile on her face as Lilah brought the drinks over.

Lilah sat on the sofa, as near to the young assassin as possible, without making it look too obvious. She placed the drinks on the table, carefully adjusted her robe so that it revealed a larger than normal area of her legs, and crossed them gently. Now was the time to test just how far she would be able to go with the young woman. Faith had read the signals, she knew what was coming, but pretended not to. It would not do to seem too eager.

“So, what did you think of the meeting this morning?” 'Start with shop talk, then ease into it.'

“It was okay. I mean there wasn't much to go on. But that makes it all the more exciting. You know, it means that there's actually gonna be a hunt.” Faith wondered if she had read the signs wrong.

“But doesn't that irritate you? I mean the fact we could be stuck on this case for a while?”

“No, not really. I've got a feeling I'll enjoy it here in France. I'm so bored with LA at the moment.”

“Well that's good to hear. I'd hate to think that my Slayer was only working on half steam. Ready to hunt them down and kill them then?” 'Did she just call me her Slayer?' Faith wondered, a tremor of excitement ran through her body.

“Can't we torture them a bit first? Vampires are so easy to slay that it seems hardly worth the bother. I know these guys are almost like Ubervamps and all, but all we've gotta do is find them in between the time when the Phoenix blood runs out and the time they next drink it, right?”

“Well, yes. I suppose you're right, but that's going to involve stakeouts and relying on the information we get from the spy we send in. I figured you'd probably be bored by that point.”

“Why bored? I'm in a great city with good company. So we'll have to wait for the 4-1-1, so what? Torturing the bloodsuckers'll make it worthwhile. Only, what'll we do with the spy afterwards? I mean we can't let him live, can we?”

“Why not? The vamp will have supplied us with valuable information. Just because he isn't worth that much, doesn't mean we have to get rid of him. He may come in useful again at some point.”

“I guess, I just hate leaving loose ends.”

“That's my girl! You really don't like vampires do you?”

“It's not that I don't like 'em. It's just inbuilt. Destined Slayer and all that crap. I'm not like Buffy with her every vamp bar Spike and Angel have to be killed. Angel with his soul - all sappy - deserves to die for his whinging. Spike on the other hand - he's quite cool. He's got the whole Sid Vicious/James Dean thing going. He's a rebel without a cause and makes things interesting, y'know?”

“So, what? You like one vamp, but the rest deserve death?”

“Well, no. I mean I get how they can be important to our work and all, it's just they have a habit of eating or turning everyone I know. So it's kinda a pain.” Faith really couldn't believe that they were spending so much time on shoptalk. Maybe she had read Lilah all wrong.

“So, if I was turned would you kill me or allow me to live?”

“Well, you'd still be my boss, so I can't eighty-six you unless one of your bosses tell me to. And then it'd be kinda weird since I…”

“Since you what?” 'Shit, how do I get out of this?'

“Since I work for you and all.” Lilah smiled, she was sure that she knew what Faith had really been about to say. This job could be just the opportunity she had wanted it to be. Faith on the other hand stopped herself from taking another look at Lilah's invitingly bare legs. She was certain that she had misconstrued the entire situation and that left her feeling totally disappointed.  
  
*  
  
That night the two of them headed to one of the small restaurants in an alley way just a little distance from the Eiffel Tower. They sat next to the window; both dressed in black, and looked out at the rain sodden street. Lilah ordered the food and the wine, and soon they were sitting drinking a dry chardonnay and eating platefuls of chicken in mushroom sauce with rice. The meal was pretty much a silent affair. Lilah was contemplating how to make her move on Faith, and Faith was wondering whether or not she really did want to be alone with a woman she had the hots for who quite probably didn't feel the same way. Alright, Faith had never actually dated a woman before, and in fact it had been a very long time since she had dated anyone, but the temptation to pull Lilah across the table and kiss those incredibly soft-looking lips was driving her crazy. She excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom at the back of the restaurant. Facing the dusty mirror in the dimly lit bathroom, she tried to pull herself together.

“Focus on the job. Don't let your emotions get the better of you. You are not Buffy, you do not turn into a whimpering idiot each time someone you have feelings for is near.” She spoke to her reflection, half expecting it to give her some words of condolence. But more than anything she was trying to convince herself that she was able to separate work from home life. Although as her reflection admitted in it's own silent way, she had never had much of a home life. She ran the tap and was about to wash her face when she noticed the rather disgusting brown colour of the water.  
“Yuck. Rusty water. Better just go back to the table.”  
  
By the time she arrived back at the table, Lilah had paid the bill. Which was just as well, considering that Faith didn't think she could stomach another morsel. The restaurant may look clean and presentable, but after seeing the water in the bathroom, she did not want to think about the state of the kitchen. The two women walked out into the rain and started the search for their contact, a vampire by the name of Gui.


	4. Chapter 4

Gui looked a lot like Xander. At least that's what Faith thought. And that was if Xander had better dress sense. This vampire was wearing a black leather jacket, tight charcoal jeans which showed off all the right places, and a crisp white shirt. His dark hair was cropped short, and Faith couldn't stop herself from thinking 'Xander with a Queer Eye makeover.' A cigarette hung from his lips as he leaned against the soaking wall, apparently oblivious to the presence of the two women or the rain, which was causing his hair to curl.

“Gui, I presume.” He turned his head towards them as Lilah spoke.

“Yeah, so what?” The thick New York accent threw Faith. Lilah hadn't said anything about the Vampire being American, so she had just assumed he'd be French. Especially with a name like 'Gui'.

“We're from Wolfram and Hart. So have you had any luck in tracking the group down?” Lilah cut to the chase.

“Have you got the first instalment of my pay?”

“How 'bout I introduce you to my wooden finger?” Faith asked, brandishing a finely honed stake.

“Easy girl.” Lilah hissed at her out of the corner of her mouth. “I have the instalment if you have the information.”

“I've got it. Now hand over the cash or you get nothing.” The corner of his mouth curled upwards. Faith realised that had Xander been more like this guy, she would have probably killed him from sheer annoyance.

“You'll get your money when you've given us what we came for. I can always have my Slayer here beat it out of you.” He flinched slightly at the word 'slayer' but kept his ground.

“The only 'Slayer' I know of is short and blond, so if you think you can trick me into believing that this gal's the Chosen One, you've gotta be tripping.”

“Oh, you'd be referring to that bimbo that had Angelus neutered after she released his true form by screwing him. That's not a real slayer. My Faith here doesn't fall for soulful Vampires, in fact she prefers to kill them, soul or not. Faith, wanna show him?” Faith smiled. Twirling the stake like a baton, she reached Gui before he had a chance to move an inch. She pinned him against the wall and drove the stake into his left shoulder with her right hand. The vampire screamed in agony as Faith reached for another stake from inside her black hoodie.

“Faith, I don't want him dead. Down girl. So, ready to talk, or will Faith have to pierce somewhere a little more, shall we say, precious?” Lilah eyed his crotch with a wicked glint in her eyes. Gui got the message all to quickly.

“They meet in an alley, not too far from here. There's an old crypt that they do the ceremony in, but it's a fair distance away. They meet in the alley to avoid other Vampires finding their stash of birds. They've invited me along to their next phoenix-feed. It's not for a few nights, and I won't find out the location 'til then. I'm not allowed to join in the feasting frenzy at my first meeting. There, you've got the 4-1-1, now give me my cash and leave me the hell alone.” He looked menacingly at Lilah.

“Fine, have the cash. One of our colleagues will arrange the next meeting.” She tossed the envelope stuffed with Euros to Faith and Faith gave it Gui, removing the stake as she did so. The vamp muffled a howl of pain by sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and fled into the night.

“Right. Time to stake out the alley?” Faith asked, her eyes full of hope.

“Not tonight. It's too wet and horrible. Let's head back to the hotel and dry off. We can… work out our plan of attack, and there's nothing we can really do tonight anyway. They'll still have enough Phoenix blood in them to protect them.” Lilah took the Slayer's arm and led her back towards the hotel.  
  
*  
  
Once back in the penthouse, the girls dried off and were soon sitting in the living room drinking steaming mugs of coffee with just a splash of Irish cream. Lilah had pulled out another silk negligee and instead of the towel bathrobe had found her silk robe. Faith was wearing a pair of shorts and vest, showing more skin and cleavage than necessary, but she figured it wouldn't matter, as it seemed that Lilah wasnt into her anyway. If she stopped feeling disgruntled at the silence between herself and her boss and the lack nagging certainty that she had misread Lilah's body language, she would have discovered that Lilah was not sending out the wrong signals at all. The young lawyer was staring at Faith's legs without thought or care that the Slayer would catch her. All she wanted was to feel the hot-blooded super girl in her arms. She edged closer to Faith every time she placed her mug on the table or lifted it to her lips. Faith's sullenness was enticing. The broody pout that creased the skin around her lips and the darkness of her eyes made Lilah throw caution to the wind. She finished the cup of coffee and broke the silence with a determined force.

“Why so sad? Look if it's about the fact I brought you back here instead of going on the hunt, it was just that there seemed no point in catching pneumonia when there was no way of finding their stash tonight anyway.” Lilah placed her hand on Faith's shoulder, it was icy cold despite the fact it had been wrapped around the hot mug.

“It's not that I didn't want to track them down tonight - I did. It's something else that's bothering me. Nothing to concern that pretty business-like head of yours about. Just forget it, I'm going to bed.” She pushed Lilah's hand off of her shoulder and made to stand up.

“Faith, you're my Slayer, of course I'm worried about you. If you're not…” Lilah trailed off as Faith caught her with a frosty stare.

“If I'm not up to the job, I'm no good to you? Is that what you were going to say? Well I am. Just because I'm not in the best of moods doesn't mean I can't focus. And I'm not your Slayer! I'm the firm's Slayer. Goodnight Lilah.” She headed towards her room, leaving Lilah to sit on the couch and ponder over where she went wrong. She had been sure that Faith was into her, and now it didn't seem as if she cared. Lilah walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. How could she fix this without knowing what the problem was?  
  
*  
  
Faith lay awake in her king-size bed, unable to sleep. She couldn't fathom how she had read Lilah so wrongly. She had thought for a brief moment that her feelings were reciprocated and now she was sure that they weren't. The Wolfram and Hart star lawyer definitely kept calling Faith 'her Slayer', but was that just because Lilah was her superior? If that was the case then Faith had gotten her hopes up for nothing, and now here she was, stuck in France with the one person she would have chosen to come with, and there was no sign of being able to act upon her animal instincts without finding herself on the supernatural hit list pinned to Lilah's notice board. Perhaps she should just get dressed and go on an unauthorised vamp hunt. Slaying a couple of the regular Vampires would help her get rid of the mood she was in and tire her out enough to sleep without Lilah gnawing at her insides. She slipped out of the bed and went over to the cedar wardrobe. She pulled on a black top with strategically placed slits, a pair of jeans, black boots and the black leather jacket she had taken from Buffy's wardrobe on the day she left Sunnydale. Moving over to the dressing table, she pulled the 'Rare Truffle' lipstick out of her makeup bag and carefully applied it to her lips, making them four shades darker than their natural colour. A quick flick of mascara, a few stakes in the jacket pocket and her room key and she was ready to go.  
  
*  
  
Lilah had sat in the living room for two hours before sleep took control and she lay down on the couch, martini glass still in hand and fell into the realm of unconsciousness. Why had Faith suddenly turned so cold towards her? It wasn't like they'd ever been close or anything, and it wasn't like she wanted a sappy relationship, but she couldn't help feeling that she had done something to seriously upset the young woman. She just couldn't work out what it was. She was sure she had been sending out the right signals, and as the heaviness of her eyelids pushed her into a deep sleep she questioned what had gone wrong for the last time that night, three hours before dawn.  
  
*  
  
Faith entered the living room, fully aware that she only had an hour before sunrise and that if she was going to lay the whammy on a few of the more sinister members of Paris's nightlife scene, she would have to move fast. As she walked past the couches, she noticed Lilah, laying there, her robe open, and the negligee barely covering her legs. Her martini glass was ready to drop out of her fingers, and her lips quivered as she let out a gentle snore. Faith's disappointment quelled a bit at the sight, although she was still annoyed with herself for letting her lust take control. She walked over to the sofa, removed the glass from her employer's hand and gently picked her up. She carried Lilah over to her bedroom, swung open the door and gently placed her on the silk sheet-topped bed. After tucking her between the sheets, she walked over to the window, closed the curtains and tiptoed to the door. As Faith placed her hand on the handle, Lilah stirred.

“Faith, what are you doing in my room?” The beautiful lawyer looked up between sleep-laden eyes.

“You… you fell asleep in the other room. I thought you'd be more comfortable in here.”

“Thank you. But why are you dressed?” Lilah pushed herself up against the headboard.

“I thought I'd take a walk. I couldn't sleep, and well… I wanted to clear my head. Maybe I'll just take a shower instead. I'll let you sleep.” She walked out of the room, and Lilah reached beneath her bed and pulled out a bottle of red wine, poured herself some using the water glass by her bed, drank thirstily and sat in bed with the knowledge that she hadn't read Faith wrong at all.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, the women sat in the living area after meeting Gui. The dark-haired vampire had sat as far away from Faith as possible, all too aware that she had the power to kill him within a matter of seconds. He had come to tell them that he knew where the crypt was and that it would be precisely six days until the next phoenix feed. He wrote down the location of the crypt and told the women that they would find the birds there. The birds were guarded during the day by a couple of sleeping guards, but at night, unless it was the day of the feeding the birds were left locked in alone. Since no one but the group knew of the location, they felt that there was no need to have the birds under twenty-four-hour surveillance. Gui left with another envelope of cash, and the promise from Lilah that if he had misdirected them in any way, Faith would be allowed to play. He swept out of the room with a nervous glance back.

“So, how 'bout a bit of bird napping?” Faith smiled at Lilah, a glint in her eyes.

“Not a bad idea. Just one thing, if the birds go missing too quickly, the group'll get suspicious.”

“Okay, so we steel one bird tonight, you know, thin the ranks out a bit. That way we don't have to take all the squawkers the night before.” 

“Good idea. How about we grab some dinner and then head to the graveyard. That way we can give them some time to evacuate the premises.”

“Yeah, okay. Not the same place as last time. The water in that place looked like someone with the squats was using the tap as a toilet.”

“Okay, okay.” Lilah smiled. “How about we order some room service for a change?”

“Cool. Right, I'll go and get ready for the hunt. You order.” Faith placed her hand on Lilah's shoulder as she got up. Her mood from earlier in the week had lifted. If Lilah wasn't interested she wasn't interested and that was that.  
  
*  
  
An hour and a half later, they pulled up outside the graveyard in a taxi. The fare had been extortionate, but since the small cemetery was positioned on the outskirts of the city in a fairly rural area, Lilah did not complain, and as Faith pointed out, the company was paying for it, not them. The graves within the ramshackle iron fence where overrun with moss and ivy. Once neat bushes had completely overgrown, obscuring the view of the fencing from the inside. The lack of manicured grass and wild plants suggested that it had not been visited by human folk for quite sometime. Here and there, small mammals scurried along, heard but not seen by the two women. The waning moon shone overhead, stars twinkling around it, yet the light they provided did nothing to improve the darkness of the graveyard. The air was dank with the smell of decay, and a chilling wind rustled through the trees. For the first time in a long while, Faith shuddered on the job. Instinctively, the normally self-sufficient woman moved closer to Lilah. Sure she had fought in many cemeteries, but this one gave her the creeps. Maybe it was the lack of hidden nasties lurking behind the half hidden half destroyed tombstones that unsettled the rogue Slayer. All she knew was that they had covered at least half the distance of the dilapidated burial site and they hadn't yet met one bit of resistance.

It wasn't hard for them to find the crypt; there was only one in the entire area. It was a ramshackle building in the centre of the cemetery. The iron picket-like fence had been knocked down some time ago and now lay rusting on the ground. The granite corners of the structure were crumbling with age, and the once perfectly moulded gargoyles that had kept an ever-watching vigil had been eroded down to awkwardly shaped lumps of stone. The only feature of the building that had not worn away was the heavy iron grill that barred their entrance. Obviously renewed when the Vampires had taken residence. Its bars were painted black, and a new steel chain and padlock were across it to keep out intruders. Faith pulled a crowbar out of the bag she was carrying and was about to pry the grill open when Lilah gave a disapproving look. If the vampires realised someone had broken in, they would place extra security on the building or relocate before the next feeding. Faith placed the crowbar back in her back and looked at Lilah.

“How are we meant to get in then? I left my lock-picking tools back at the hotel.” The sarcasm in her voice barely carried through the damp air.

“With this.” Lilah put her slender scarlet nail-polished hand into her hair and plucked out a kirby grip.

“No offence, but we're not in some classic horror flick or watching an Olsen twins movie. That trick never works in real life.” Without saying a word, Lilah moved in front of Faith and inserted one end of the grip into the lock and began a complicated series of twists and turns. Within fifty seconds the lock was undone and the gate swung open.

“Never works? Maybe you just haven't been using the right sort of grip.” Lilah teased Faith gently.

They entered the dark crypt, Faith walking a couple of steps ahead of her boss. Not sure of which way to turn, keeping an eye peeled for any remaining guards. The place was far too quiet for her liking. She pulled out a flashlight from her bag and took a look around. For a crypt, this place was certainly odd. There were no markings on the wall, no actual graves, nothing. In fact the place was, as far as she could see, empty.

“That little sneak! Wait until I get hold of him, he'll wish I'd dusted him when we first met.” Faith's anger boiled.

“Calm down. There'll be something we haven't noticed yet, a switch, a hidden doorway. Faith, don't jump to conclusions just because it appears empty. Let's have a closer look.” If Buffy or Giles had said that, Faith would have retaliated major style. Instead, she looked at Lilah and nodded. The lawyer had a control over Faith that the younger woman could not explain but accepted without grudge.

Twenty minutes of searching the room was beginning to appear fruitless. The walls were as smooth as the day it had been constructed, apart from the damp that had seeped through the stonework. Bits of moss clung to the damper parts of the ceiling, and the floor was an intricate patchwork of pink granite slabs, a few were cracked, but none badly damaged. Faith leant against one of the walls as Lilah bent over to examine one of the corners that lay furthest from the door. The tight jeans Lilah was wearing caused Faith's heart to quicken and soon it was drumming against her ribcage. Lilah stood and looked over at her with a sparkle in her eyes. Had she heard the heart percussion inside Faith's chest? Faith dismissed the idea. That was impossible. It only sounded loud to Faith as the blood was pulsing through her ears. As she tried to calm down the racing beat of her heart, another sound filled the room. A beautiful, chillingly unearthly-sound that permeated every crack of the masonry, every bone in her body, every layer of tissue. The song was neither comforting nor scary. It was just there. There was no sign of where it was coming from, yet it had to be close. Lilah had stopped still at the start of the song, and had Faith not been straining to discover its origin she may have noticed the fleeting look of hunger in the other woman's eyes. The search, which had looked so pointless up until that point had created a disappointment in the lawyer. Yet now, as the song enveloped her, she became overwhelmed by an intense need to continue the hunt. The pair stared at each other for a second, both questioning the point from which the sound had penetrated the enclosed space. From nowhere, the voice of the phoenix had entered the room and now it was surrounding them, penetrating all of their senses. As Faith stared into the eyes of her colleague, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, something she had not noticed before. There on the wall behind Lilah was a small, almost unnoticeable marking. A shape that in the dim light of the torches they had been carrying, both women had failed to see. She walked towards her boss and placed her hand against the wall, on the exact place where she had seen the mark. Faith ran her fingers over it, feeling for the grooves of the indented mark. It was there alright, however faintly. A bird's shape etched into the wall. It had an extremely long tail, and as her fingers ran along the edge of the tail, Lilah was forced to move away from the wall as the bricks pushed themselves forward. As they separated, a stone staircase was revealed. It spiralled downwards and out of sight. Without looking back towards Lilah, Faith began to descend towards the point from which the song was coming.

As they made their way down the stairs, the air became thicker with damp and decay. The earth that lined the staircase added to the smell, and from somewhere the faint smell of blood met the nostrils of the two women. The all too familiar atmosphere somehow comforted Faith. It told her that she was in a place she could recognise as territory she had trodden in both LA and Sunnydale. The only thing that disturbed the normal order of things was the never-ending birdsong. Lilah on the other hand, normally so levelheaded, found herself unsure of what they were facing. Used to manipulating things from her cosy office chair, she did not have as much experience in the battlefield as her young employee. She resisted the urge to cling onto Faith's arm as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The corridor on which they found themselves had many openings but no actual doors. The vampires in this country had less idea about security than the American ones. Faith supposed that it was because they knew that the Slayer or should that be Slayers lived in the good old US of A. So they did not feel the need to guard themselves against the do-good types. This Slayer however, was not the do-good type. She may kill vamps and other demons for a living, but she, unlike the other Slayer, got paid for the job, and the remuneration was definitely worth it. The women reached the third opening on the left and found the birds. Several of the phoenixes were a beautiful blend of red and gold feathers with an extremely beautiful tail that was longer than the gap between the perches on which they sat and the bottoms of their cages. A few of the birds were moulting badly, about to reach the stage where they would burst into flame and regenerate from the ashes like the smaller ones that sat chirping feebly from the piles of ash at the bottom of their cages. The pair stood mesmerised by the sight of the beautiful creatures as the song ended. Neither could recollect it becoming quieter, or finishing abruptly, but as suddenly as it had started to fill their bodies, the song had ended and left their eardrums vibrating. Looking at Faith, Lilah indicated one of the adult birds that was not moulting and motioned towards the door. Faith picked up the cage and eyed the bird suspiciously, praying that it would not begin singing once more, and therefore alert any vamps they had not yet come across. It did not, it merely sat there, not making a sound, but looking back at her out of one mournful eye.  
  
*  
  
Back at the hotel, Faith sat in the living room, mournfully drinking her coffee as Lilah took the bird through to her room. The mission had been all to easy, and now, disappointed at the lack of action, she once again pondered going out on the hunt. The lack of fighting had left her pining for the frequent slaying that had filled her LA life. She was fed up of sitting around and waiting to make the move, and although she knew it would not be wise to go out looking for trouble, she couldn't help but feel the urge surging in her veins. 'Bloody Europe! Even Buffy and her Scoobies are getting more action than this! Bloody Buffy!' she thought as she sat staring at the dregs in her cup. Dissatisfied by the state of affairs, she put her cup on the table, dragged herself from the sofa and took her black holdall to her room. If she couldn't track the beasts down, she could at least train for the next fight, whenever that may be.  
  
*  
  
Lilah sat on her bed, looking at the caged Phoenix. She stared at it as it looked around its new surroundings. It seemed all too painfully aware that it was not about to be set free by the woman who sat across the room. It was right. She got off the bed and made her way across to the cage.

“Well my little friend. It's been a long time since I last saw one of your kind. And now I know where to find several of you. I thought that you would have died out by now. There are none of you left back home. Maybe I was just looking in the wrong place.” She gently opened the cage and held her hand out for the bird to stand on. It obliged relatively quickly and soon she was running her hand along it's smooth back, lulling it into a false sense of security. She stood up, opened the door a crack and listened. Faith was in her room, her music turned up, probably working out. 'Perfect.' She thought. Lilah shut the door, turned the key in the lock and faced the bird. She raised her head, and the bird had no warning as she leant forward and sunk her fangs into its neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Drained of a fairly large proportion of its blood, the near-on immortal bird sat on its perch, swaying from side to side. Lilah covered the bird's cage with the hotel bathrobe, the sight of it swaying making her feel drunk. She felt the new blood surging through her; the feeling of power it gave her was amazing. She hadn't felt anything similar to it since she had last feasted upon phoenix, nearly one hundred and seventy five years ago. That had been months after her now enemy, Angel, had sired her. Contrary to popular belief, the pair had not always hated each other. In fact, at first they had gotten along quite well, but Darla's constant presence had become the factor that had split them apart. The only people at the firm that knew of Lilah's light-allergy, were the top bosses. When they had resurrected Darla as human, Lilah had been ordered to stay away, and it took all of her self-control to comply with that order. Lilah had wanted to go into Lindsey's office on several occasions and tear that pretty head from its shoulders. Now her only cause for concern was that Angel would keep her secret, and whether or not Faith would accept it. She went into the bathroom, picked up her toothbrush, and proceeded to dislodge the small bits of feathers and the blood of the phoenix from her mouth before heading back to the living area. She couldn't risk Faith seeing or smelling the blood.  
  
*  
  
Faith's work out had managed to get rid of a lot of the pent up energy that had been coursing through her agile form. The only thing that had been missing was the demon punch bag that should have received her roundhouse kicks and her punches. Still, she definitely did not feel the need to go out and kill anymore. She went into the living area and across to the bar. Time for a bottle of water and a cool down before jumping into the shower to wash the sweat away. Faith criticised herself for the lack of strength in the last couple of kicks she had performed, but otherwise she was satisfied that she hadn't lost any of her speed or technique during the fight-free week she had spent in Paris. She opened the bottle that she had just taken from the mini-bar, and took a long swig. The coldness of the water reacted with the heat of her body and caused her mouth to dry. Another swig and it returned to its usual dampness. She placed the bottle on the counter by the bar and did a few stretches to cool her body down. Whilst she was stretching, Lilah came into the room. Faith didn't notice her at first; she was too occupied with what she was doing. The older woman watched with pleasure as Faith inadvertently showed just how flexible she was. Faith finished the last of her stretches, leant over for the bottle of water and looked up.

“Oh… Lilah, didn't see ya there.” The blood rushed to her cheeks.

“I didn't want to disturb you. You looked busy.” Lilah smiled. Faith could have sworn that that smile conveyed more than just friendliness, but she pushed it out of her mind.

“That's okay. I'm just gonna have a shower. I'll see you in ten.” She lingered for a moment.

“Alright… I'll sit here and watch some TV.” The look of disappointment in Lilah's eyes was obvious, Faith couldn't miss it. Had she managed to convince herself that Lilah didn't like her in the same way as she liked Lilah just to avoid disappointment?

“You can join me if you want.” Had she really just asked her boss to join her in the shower?

“That's okay… you go ahead.” Lilah's eyes had filled with hope, but why had she turned down the offer?

“You sure? There's plenty of room.” Faith reached over and grabbed hold of Lilah's small hand. She couldn't believe that she was throwing caution to the wind and allowing her instincts to take over.

“Well… I mean…” Lilah looked up into Faith's eyes. She hadn't expected the brunette to make the first move, and now that she had, Lilah wasn't sure how to take things.

“Well, if you're sure…” Faith let go of Lilah's hand, allowing her index finger to trace the indentations and run along the tip of her boss's fingers. She slowly made her way across the room, purposefully not looking back.

“Faith, wait…” Lilah ran across the room, blocking Faith's path. “Maybe… I mean… I wasn't sure if…” 'Damn it! Why am I rambling like an idiot?' “I'd love to.” There she'd said it, and it wasn't that hard.

Faith was just another woman; it wasn't like she hadn't dated women before, living or living dead. But then again this wasn't just any other woman was it? Faith was a Slayer, and a Vampire dating a Slayer was a risky business. Sure Angel had done it before, but he had had a soul. Lilah had no soul, and that made her question whether or not she was doing the right thing, now that it came to the crunch. Well at least Faith couldn't harm her if she found out. The phoenix blood was protecting Lilah for at least another five or six days.  
  
*  
  
Faith led the way into her ensuite bathroom, once more holding Lilah's hand, not sure why Lilah had taken so long to agree, but grateful that her lust had taken over, and she had stopped being led by her brain. She opened the glass doors to the shower and turned the tap, allowing the water to warm. Lilah hung near the doorway for a moment, the bathroom was, like hers, had peach tiles and a wooden floor, but there were differences. Faith had candles around the room, a cross on a chain by the mirror, and bottles of botanical shower gel, bubble bath and shampoo and conditioner on the shelves. As Faith removed her sports vest, Lilah entered the room properly. She took control of herself once more, and walked over to the beautiful, half-naked woman, and placed one hand on her shoulder, using the other to remove her own tee shirt and unhook her black lace bra. She spun Faith around, and the two of them pressed their lips together. The kiss was electrifying. Letting go of each other, Faith took a box of matches from out of her jeans pocket and began to light the candles that were positioned around the room. Lilah slipped out of her black jeans and let them fall to the floor. She removed the black lace thong that matched her bra, and waited patiently for Faith to finish lighting the candles and remove the rest of her clothing. The peach walls glistened in the light from the newly lit candles, and Faith walked back to Lilah, who gently leaned forward and kissed her once more, allowing her hands to wonder and undo Faith's fly and gently push her jeans down over her hips. Faith stepped out of her jeans, and removed her thong, still locking Lilah in a passionate embrace.

As they stepped into the shower, the warmth engulfed them, the water adding to the tantalizing excitement of both women. Faith grabbed the bottle of Mandarin and Ginger, Green Tea extract shower gel from the shelf in the shower, and poured some into her hand. She began to massage the soap into Lilah's skin, her hands caressing her boss's breasts, Faith didn't notice Lilah grab the bottle after she put it down, and didn't realise that Lilah too had had the same idea, until she was pulled closer to the beautifully toned lawyer and Lilah began to massage the lather into the Slayer's hips. Faith grabbed Lilah's buttocks and pulled her closer still, planting a kiss directly onto the lips of the femme fatale she had fallen head over heels for without meaning to. Lilah's hands caressed Faith's skin with a touch so soft and light that the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and the young woman tingled with delight. As she ran her hands down Lilah's back, Faith whispered into her ear, “I want you now.” 

Lilah and Faith held onto each other, locked in a passionate embrace, their lips pressed gently against each other, as they rinsed the remaining bubbles from each other's bodies. Without a word, Lilah turned off the shower as Faith opened the door, and the pair headed out of the bathroom. They entered the bedroom, still wet from the shower, all thought of towels and drying off forgotten. Lilah pushed Faith onto the silk-covered bed, Faith's dark hair, saturated with water, sprawled out underneath her, soaking the soft material, turning it's light lilac colour a deep purple. Lilah looked at the naked beauty in front of her and smiled. She knelt down at the edge of the bed next to the ten toes on the two perfectly formed feet of her lover and began to crawl up Faith's body, slowly and gently kissing her repeatedly as she lay down inch by inch on top of her. Finally reaching Faith's face, she took time to drink in the facial features of the young Slayer; the two deep pools that formed her eyes, held twinkling stars that shone out of them, the little furrow of the brow as Faith smiled up at her, the rosy cheeks, the pink curved lips, and the little dimple that appeared in her chin when she smiled. She gently laid her arms down, resting on her elbows, and leaned in towards Faith, their lips interlocking with the passion of animal lust. The electrifying pulse that ran through both of them each time they kissed was intensified into one spectacular moment as their lips again joined. Lilah's mouth hovered half an inch above Faith's neck, and as Faith looked up, she saw the demon within. Time froze for a matter of seconds.

So this was why her employer had asked if Faith hated all vampires. Now Faith understood why Lilah had wanted to take only one of the phoenixes, why Lilah had always felt cold to the touch, and why the windows in Lilah's office in LA and the windows of the limousine were tinted. Lilah had never intended to kill the vampire group, merely take their power supply. She wondered if it was so wrong to be working, no sleeping with a vampire. Buffy had gone out with Angel; Willow had dated a werewolf, would being with Lilah be any different? Lilah wasn't the goody-two-shoes Angel or Oz had been, Faith admired her blatant blackness, but did she have the same quality? Could she accept the idea that within minutes she would lose her soul forever? Faith needed longer to think, but knew she would ruin the moment if she pushed Lilah away. Faith's Slayer instinct told her to fling her vampire boss across the room, her animal instinct told her not to. Looking up once more, she saw the beauty of Lilah's true face and her mind was made up. “Drink.” She said.

  
*  
  
Faith stood by the window in her room, a cup of coffee in her hands, the sound of Lilah humming to herself in the living room. She was aware that she was looking at her last sunset. Tonight she would enter the realm of darkness forever. No more living between the light and dark, searching for the hidden menace that came out way after her bedtime and having to report in first thing. It was time to return to the cemetery, remove the rest of the birds, and kill what they couldn't carry and board the plane back to LA. A new era was dawning, no longer just a Slayer, Faith had the added strength of the vampire. She had become a true child of the night, and as the last rays of the sun left the penthouse, she shut the curtains on her old life forever.


End file.
